


crisi ed instabili tratti emotivi

by stelleappese



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: (the implied sex is not between these two though lol), Feelings Realization, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Slurs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelleappese/pseuds/stelleappese
Summary: E Lauro è uno stecco; Edo potrebbe benissimo alzarsi e farlo finire col culo per terra, e invece sbuffa e si mette le braccia dietro la testa, guardandolo mentre toglie il cappuccio al rossetto e si china in avanti.I.e. Lauro è incazzato; Edo ha (low-key) un'epifania.
Relationships: Achille Lauro/Boss Doms
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	crisi ed instabili tratti emotivi

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuuh. Ok.
> 
> 1) Non scrivo in Italiano da millemila anni, quindi chiedo venia preventivamente;  
2) Chiedo venia anche per il mio pseudo-Romanesco, perché di sicuro ho fatto un bordello;  
3) Lauro ha più o meno un 16/17 anni nella fic, Edo un paio in più;  
4) Non lo so che minchia è 'sta roba, io sto male forte fhjghsghkglj;  
5) Il titolo, oltre ad essere un Big Mood, è tratto da Carillon lol  
6) Ovviamente (purtroppo per me) non conosco né Lauro né Edoardo, e stai leggendo qua e *sei* Lauro o Edoardo, per favore, fermati qua. Per favore. Vai via. Ignorami. Tvb.

Lunedì mattina, e lo sguardo di Lauro, quando apre la porta, è ancora gelido.

“Cazzo vuoi?” sbotta, ma allo stesso tempo si sposta per far entrare Edo in casa. 

Edo, che si era preparato tutto un discorso (discorso che lo aveva tenuto sveglio sabato notte, che non gli aveva fatto fare compiti domenica, e che lo aveva fatto marciare dritto di fronte a scuola e verso casa di Fet,) si limita a scrollare le spalle e seguire Lauro verso la sua stanza.

A dirla tutta, non ha idea di cosa sia successo sabato sera. Sa solo che ad un certo punto Lauro ha sbroccato di brutto, ha mandato fanculo sia Fet che i suoi amici, e se n’è andato sbattendo la porta (non prima, però, di aver guardato Edo come se volesse ammazzarlo di botte…)

L’altra cosa che Edo non sa è perché si stia cagando sotto a chiedere spiegazioni a Lauro. A _Lauro_. Che nonostante negli ultimi due anni sia cresciuto di mezzo metro è _comunque_ un ragazzetto ossuto e perennemente imbronciato.

Mezz’ora dopo, nessuno dei due ha ancora detto una parola. Edo è stravaccato per terra a giocare alla play, Lauro si è rannicchiato su un pouf a scribacchiare nervosamente su un quaderno in bilico sulle sue ginocchia. Ogni tanto Edo gli lancia uno sguardo sottecchi e pensa che se calcasse un po’ di più, Lauro lo squarcerebbe, quel quaderno.

Scrive. Sbarra. Riscrive. Ri-sbarra. Una, due, tre volte. Scrive di nuovo qualcosa. Si ferma.   
Il quaderno vola contro il muro, facendo sobbalzare Edo, che si gira a fissare Lauro.

“Si può sapere che cazzo c’hai?” chiede, finalmente.    
“Non c’ho un cazzo.” ruggisce Lauro, d’impulso, poi sta zitto per un attimo. Si appallottola, le braccia intorno alle ginocchia. “Senti,” dice, ma non continua.   
“La’...”    
“Non vuol dire un cazzo,” Lauro sbotta. “Che uno si veste in un certo modo. Uno si può pure vestire da donna, non vuol dire che è frocio.”

Per una frazione di secondo, il cervello di Edo va in tilt.

“Aspe’. Di che stiamo parlando?”   
“Di Fet e degli amici suoi. Frocio qua, frocio là…”   
“Ma guarda che non è che cambia niente.” dice Edo, lentamente.   
“Lo so che non cambia niente, non è quello il punto.”   
“E non lo sto capendo qual’è, il punto.”   
“Che nun vor di’ niente! Che uno se può pure vesti’ da donna, non vuol dire niente!”   
“Lauro, non ci sto capendo un cazzo.”

“Te faccio vede’,” dice Lauro. Si srotola dalla posizione fetale, lasciandosi scivolare giù dal pouf e gattonando verso Edo. Gli sfila di mano il joystick, non gli lascia neanche il tempo di protestare che già si è accucciato davanti a lui e lo sta fissando da vicinissimo.

“Che, me vuoi bacia’?” ghigna Edo.

“Zitto un po’.” ordina Lauro. Si fruga in tasca, pesca un rossetto. Mette due dita sotto al mento di Edo per farlo guardare in su, e per una frazione di secondo Edo lo lascia fare, ma poi si accorge di star cominciando ad arrossire e se lo scrolla di dosso. “La smetti de fa’ storie?” protesta Lauro, ed Edo sta per mandarlo a quel paese quando Lauro gli si avvinghia addosso ed approfitta dell’elemento sorpresa per spingerlo per terra ed arrampicarglisi addosso, sedendoglisi sullo stomaco.

“Ho detto che te faccio vede’. Stai fermo.” 

E Lauro è uno stecco; Edo potrebbe benissimo alzarsi e farlo finire col culo per terra, e invece sbuffa e si mette le braccia dietro la testa, guardandolo mentre toglie il cappuccio al rossetto e si china in avanti. Mette una mano accanto alla testa di Edo per tenersi su, poi mugugna qualcosa e si riposiziona meglio afferrando la faccia di Edo con quella stessa mano e cominciando a tracciare la forma delle sue labbra con il rossetto.

C’era un commento che ronzava nella testa di Edo appena un secondo prima, ma per qualche ragione non riesce più a ricordarlo. Cazzo, manca poco e non riesce neanche più a respirare. Guarda la fronte corrugata di Lauro, la punta della lingua fra i denti, gli occhi fissi sulle labbra di Edo; guarda le cicatrici che gli sono rimaste sulle labbra dopo che ha tolto i piercing. Ringrazia Dio che il culo di Lauro sia fermamente posizionato sul suo stomaco, e non giusto qualche centimetro più giù.

È così preso, Edo, che quando Lauro gli ficca un dito in bocca neanche reagisce. 

“Fai così,” dice Lauro, mettendosi anche lui un dito in bocca e tirandolo lentamente fuori. Edo, che è momentaneamente sicuro di star allucinando, obbedisce.   
“Perché ‘sta cosa, scusa?” chiede, mentre Lauro richiude il rossetto ed esamina il risultato.   
“Così non ti si sporcano i denti di rossetto.”   
“Ma da dove ti escono ‘ste cose?”   
“Me l’ha fatto vede’ ‘na tipa.” Lauro dice, scrollando le spalle.

Edo ci prova, ci prova seriamente, a non immaginarsi la scena. A non immaginarsi Lauro nudo in un letto disfatto, reso docile ed accomodante dalla scopata appena conclusasi, con gli occhi chiusi ed un mezzo sorrisetto sulle labbra mentre una ragazza lo trucca.   
Prova anche ad ignorare la pelle d’oca, il guizzo gelido che gli scende giù per lo stomaco, come sulle montagne russe, come la prima volta che una tipa gli ha ficcato una mano nei pantaloni.

“Vedi? Non vuol dire niente. Non è che te metti il rossetto e diventi ‘na persona completamente diversa.” dice Lauro, con un tono trionfante che, però, sfuma nel momento in cui nota l’espressione sulla faccia di Edo. “No?” aggiunge, incerto.   
“No, no, c’hai ragione te.” mormora Edo.

Alla fine, non è che sia seriamente cambiato poi tanto...


End file.
